


Technically

by SomethingBlue42



Series: Suptober 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon Universe, Case Fic, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Sings, Dean Winchester to the Rescue, Djinni & Genies, Dream Sex, Dreamwalking, Kidnapped Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Researching Sam Winchester, Riding, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Soulmates, The Impala (Supernatural), Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Voicemail, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingBlue42/pseuds/SomethingBlue42
Summary: Suptober Day 5: DaydreamRemember that Djinn Queen Cas "technically" married? Well, turns out she's stateside and Castiel and the Winchesters are stuck in a never-ending game of phone tag.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960396
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	Technically

_This is Dean Winchester. Leave your name, number, and nightmare at the tone._

Castiel sat behind the wheel of the Continental and sighed, his head falling back against the rest as he swallowed thickly. “Hello, Dean. Just wanted to check-in. I’m in-“ Castiel leaned forward, peering at the flag pole in front of the police station and tried to remember if the yellow flag with the red sun was New Mexico or Arizona, “-New Mexico now, still following that trail of disappearances. All indicators are pointing to a Djinn, possibly many of them.”

Castiel closed his eyes and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose as he hooked his elbows over the steering wheel. “Dean, there’s something I need to tell you. Well, I _did_ tell you, but it turned out you’d been transported into that animation with the talking dog, and then I was also-“ Castiel dropped his forehead to his forearm and sighed. “When I got the fruit from the Tree of Life, the tree was guarded by a pack of Djinn. I killed most of them and managed to bargain with the rest. I think… I ended up married to their queen.” Castiel winced. “Technically. Uh, given that revelation, I might require your assistance when I’ve located them. I’ll keep you abreast of the situation. Give Sam my regards.” 

Castiel felt his stomach churn, wishing he’d just hung up. He’d wanted to tell Dean in person or at least in real-time. Dean hated deals. Especially hated when Castiel made them without consulting him first, which Castiel never did, so they seemed to be frequently at odds these days. Castiel shook his head and leaned back again, fingers twisting around the wheel. Dean wouldn’t be mad. He’d probably think it was hilarious that Castiel ended up King of a monster clan. Technically.

_#_

_This is my voicemail. Please make your voice… a mail._

Dean rolled his eyes as the tone sounded, dragging his feet against concrete as he wandered around the end of a table.

“Cas. It’s Dean, _technically_ returning your call,” Dean chuckled to himself before he became momentarily distracted by Sam coming out of the kitchen with a plate and licked his lips. “Uh, I don’t remember you talking about any Djinn wedding. Technically or otherwise.” Dean made his way over, Sam giving a bewildered look of concern. Dean waved him off, snatching a cracker from the plate and examining it. “Sam’s hurt he wasn’t invited.” Sam glared at him. He popped the cracker into his mouth but stopped mid-chew to make a disgusted face.“Ugh, how did they manage to fuck up a _cracker_? Anyway, call us back with details. We’ll check out the lore in the meantime.”

“Djinn wedding?” Sam asked, lifting an eyebrow as Dean wrinkled his nose regarding the hummus and almond crackers on his plate.

“Cas apparently bartered his maidenhood for that fruit that opened the portal to Apocalypse World.” Dean lifted his hands and made air quotes. “Technically” 

Both of Sam’s eyebrows lifted as he blinked at his brother. “Are... are you okay?”

Dean’s face shifted in confusion, “Me? Ye-ah… Did you mean him?”

“No. Well, yeah. I mean, of course, but...”

“But what?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and shot him a critical look.

“You...” Sam pressed his lips together and then heaved a sigh, his shoulders sagging. “I know how you are about Cas.”

Dean’s arms tightened. “And how is that?”

Sam blinked. Dean blinked back and Sam’s lips twitched trying to hide a smile. “Technically?” Dean rolled his eyes. “Protective.”

Dean snorted, arms falling back to his sides. “Yeah, of him and everyone else. Whatever, we need to research monster divorces. Let’s go.”

_#_

_This is Sam Winchester’s voicemail. Leave a message at the beep._

Castiel tugged at his tie, loosening it around his neck as he dropped his keys on the dresser. He pressed his lips together in frustration as the tone sounded.

“Sam, hello. It’s Cas.” He heaved a sigh. “I called your brother but haven’t heard back…” Castiel checked his pockets, wondering suddenly if he’d called from his main phone or one of the others. He shook his head. “Uh, I’ve narrowed the location of the clan down to a cave system on federal land. I have an appointment to tour the cavern that’s open to the public this afternoon, but the system covers over 200 miles, most of which is unexplored. They could be anywhere.” Cas heaved another sigh. “I… I think the queen is with them.” Cas ran a hand down his face. “Hope you’re well.”

Castiel brought the phone from his ear, looking at it for a moment before he ended the call, and as he set it down, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked haggard, deep circles under his eyes, and he knew he needed to get more sleep. He looked at the bed, contemplating.

Castiel started to dream of the Djinn Queen shortly after arriving in New Mexico. Dreaming was still new and unsettling to him; the fact that his human mind could conjure sights and smells…feel touch in such vivid clarity only for it all to be imagination was difficult to fathom. A certain part of him, the one that still remembered being a full-fledged angel, that witnessed God imagine entire ecosystems into existence, feared the power of such episodes. Could he, fallen angel that he was with barely a speck of grace left, unwittingly dream horror into existence? Or, perhaps more terrifying to him, a deeply buried desire?

Ultimately his fatigue won out, and Castiel was asleep before his head hit the mattress. He found himself in the passenger seat of the Impala as she cut through the black night, the only things visible the quarter-mile of road in her high beams and what little of the interior was illuminated by the dashboard glow. Dean had one wrist hanging over the wheel, his arm resting on the seatback, fingertips so close to Cas’ shoulder he could almost feel the heat of them. He was singing along to the radio with a level of comfort Castiel only ever saw from him when he was drunk but with none of the additional camp. 

_Tell me now, baby, is he good to you? Can he do to you the things that I do? I can take you higher…_

Dean’s smooth baritone was dark and rich over the non-lexical vocals before adding a bit of growl. _I’m on fire._

Green eyes met Cas’ full-on, Dean’s face haunting in the low light, and Cas felt his stomach bottom out. One hand still on the wheel, Dean’s other finally moved to his shoulder, and Dean was leaning over, the car impossibly staying on the road straight as an arrow. Cas felt the heat of Dean’s breath against his lips, his vessel’s heart slamming into his rib cage, and just as they were about to connect, Dean began to dissolve, turning to wisps of smoke that swirled with the darkness. 

Cas squinted, blinking as black lightened to purple, and out of the fog walked a woman, willow limbed and dark, golden tattoos glittering on terra cotta skin. Her inky black hair was covered in a golden scarf, the plait falling over her shoulder down to her waist, body wrapped in silks. Castiel swallowed hard, feeling a prickling sense of danger as he looked into her large almond eyes.

“Castiel.”

Her voice was a whisper or maybe an echo. It tickled his ears, and he found himself frozen and unable to move as her hand lifted, palm pressing directly over his heart. 

Castiel woke with a gasp, body rising into a sitting position on sheer adrenaline alone. He looked around, disoriented, taking in the mystery stains on the carpet and the cracks in the plaster. He breathed in and out slow with eyes closed until he once again felt grounded.

_#_

_You have reached the voicemail box of: I don’t understand. Why… why do you want me to say my name?_

Sam snorted a laugh as the beep sounded, glancing over his shoulder at Dean, who was squinting at a shelf of books, fingers skimming spines. 

“Hey Cas, it’s Sam. Sorry, I missed you; uh, sounds like you could use that help now, buddy. Send your coordinates, and we’ll get out there. Dean says hi.”

“Yeah yeah,” Dean grumbled, waving a hand at Sam who’d held his phone out to Dean, and Sam laughed.

“Call us back, man. Bye.”

“Can you believe he married some monster queen to get that wackadoo fruit?” Dean’s eyes lit up as he found the title he was looking for and pulled it from the shelf.

“Since the fruit was for _you_ , yeah, I can.” It was muttered under Sam’s breath, so he wasn’t surprised when Dean squinted at him and brought two fingers up to touch his earlobe. “Nothing. Yeah, Cas, King of the Djinn. Who’dduh thunk?”

_#_

_You’ve reached C- uh… Steve’s voicemail. Pl-please, call me back. I mean, I’ll leave you a message. Wait…_

“Yeah, okay, _Steve._ It’s Dean. I dunno if you still check this number but… uh, I know we’ve been playing phone tag for a bit, but you’ve _technically_ been It for a while now, which… you probably have no idea what I’m talking about… see ‘It’ is a game of- you know what? Just call me back.” 

_#_

_This is Dean’s other, other cell so, you must know what to do._

“Dean. It’s me. I believe I’ve located my- the clan. Does the lore mention anything about Dreamwalking? My vess- I’m very tired. I’m going to try Sam.”

_#_

_Hey, Sam can’t come to the phone right now because he’s waxing, like everything, but leave a message and- Dude, what are you doing with my phone? Dean! Come on!_

“Sam, it’s Castiel. As I told Dean’s mailbox, I believe I’ve located m- the clan of Djinn. A guide from the cave tour helped me narrow down the options, and I’ve spent the afternoon- It doesn’t matter; I’ve determined it’s one of two locations, though, which is anyone’s guess. Let me know when you’re on your way and I’ll text you coordinates. I need- I’m going to lay down. I’ve put a chair in front of the door in case I sleepwalk again.”

_#_

_This is Agent Beyonce with the FBI. Please leave your name and number at the tone, and I will return your call._

“Jesus, Cas you gotta quit with… never mind. I texted you when we left but, uh we’re crossing the state line into Oklahoma now. Seriously, pick up. Your messages were weird even for you… Sam’s starting to worry… You know how he is, the big dumb moose. Anyway, send your coordinates and let us know you didn’t go off and do something stupid.”

_#_

_This is my voicemail. Please make your voice… a mail._

“Hey, Cas, it’s Sam. We just crossed into New Mexico, and we still haven’t heard from you. Only two national parks here, so I guess we’ll just hit Carlsbad first unless we hear from you… Uh, call one of us back, okay? Dean’s… freakin’ out. See you soon, buddy. 

_#_

_You have reached the voicemail box of: I don’t understand. Why… why do you want me to say my name?_

“CAS! Where the _hell_ are you, man? If you’ve just fucked off to Heaven or some shit and are not actually in danger I’m going to _technically_ kick your ass. ”

_#_

_This is Agent Beyonce with the FBI. Please leave your name and number at the tone, and I will return your call._

“I swear to god Cas if you make me ask Rowena for help I will fucking… ugh.”

_#_

_This is my voicemail. Please make your voice… a mail._

_Voicemail box is full._

_#_

_You have reached the voicemail box of: I don’t understand. Why… why do you want me to say my name?_

_Voicemail box is full._

_#_

_This is Agent Beyonce with the FBI. Please leave your name and number at the tone, and I will return your call._

_Voicemail box is full._

_#_

_This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency, leave a message. If this is about the Lincoln Continental, text me your coordinates._

“Hello, Dean, I got your message about our sweet angel and that is just _awful_! I am _beside_ myself with worry for the poor lad. I would _love_ to help you find him but I am just completely covered up at the moment trying to work out this convunctionation spell and, well, you know how tricky those are even _with_ the Book of the Damned at your disposal. If I could just get a wee peek at the Book, I could wrap this up and work out a triangulation on our dear Castiel post haste! Oh and please tell Samuel I said hello. I miss our chats…”

_#_

“I still don’t think we should have given her the conjunctivitis spell,” Dean grumbled, wiping sweat from his upper lip, thighs burning as they trudged through the sand.

“It’s convunc- it doesn’t matter.” Sam huffed, making a disgruntled face as he pushed the damp hair from his forehead. “Ugh It’s gotta be a hundred and ten out here.”

Dean snorted, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. “At least. I got swamp ass like you would not _believe._ ”

“Gross, dude.”

“Oh, what like _you_ don’t?” Dean gave him a look, and Sam pressed his lips together in his version of bitchface that indicated he was trying to avoid Dean calling him out on his bitchface. “How much farther?”

Sam looked down at his phone, the red dot that was them a mere blip away from the green dot of their location. “Another mile. Dean, are you… do you think I should go in first? A-alone.”

Dean gave him a look that implied he was taking strong consideration into poking him with the silver knife in his hand. “No?”

Sam sighed. “I mean, the… the lore was pretty explicit. If we interrupt the mating ritual-”

“Not gonna happen. Cas can’t get laid to save his life.”

Sam opened his mouth to remind him of April but closed it again, thinking better of it. “I’m just saying. Given… you know… the tension between you guys-”

“Tension? What _tension?_ ” Dean’s face screwed up in annoyance, and Sam merely blinked at him, his lips a thin, unimpressed line. “Look, it’s not like I ain’t walked in on anyone mid-bone before.” Dean snorted and threw a hand at him. “I’ve walked in on _you_ mid-bone more times than-”

“Alright, alright,” Sam adjusted the pack on his shoulder and tried to ignore the heat crawling up his neck. 

“I still don’t get why you get so embarrassed about it.”

“Because you always start cheering as soon as you realize what’s happening, Dean!” Sam snapped, his voice rising an octave, and Dean sniggered, throwing an arm around his brother.

“Well, it always looks like you could use the encouragement.”

_#_

Castiel stood naked, feet shoulder-width apart and arms at his sides with his palms facing forward and tried very hard to pretend he was somewhere else. Four female Djinn all equally naked surrounded him, the tattoos that covered every inch of their loose and sagging skin faded to a dull green. Each elder wielded a brush, and the sensation of horsehair bristles on different parts of him - right foot, the outside of his left thigh, between his shoulder blades and around his navel - all at once disoriented him. 

He’d been standing for hours, maybe days, clothed at first as the Djinn Queen heard arguments from challengers to his reign. Luckily only two had been found worthy, and the fight to the death was swift with each. Djinn had no head for battle and Castiel, while not exactly thrilled that he’d played an active part in winning the Djinn Queen, was happy to at least live another day to give Dean and Sam a chance to rescue him.

A brush tickled at the back of his knee, and he jerked, the movement prompting a guard to send a pulse of blue light into his lower back.

_#_

Cas’ eyes snapped open as a shrill scream pierced his consciousness. He blinked in the blue light of a laptop screen where a girl hung from a meathook. Just as a chainsaw started up, a hand slid up to hit the spacebar, the thing wearing a mask of human skin frozen on the screen. An arm around his shoulders tugged him in tighter.

“d’I lose ya there, buddy?”

Castiel twisted his neck to look up, and sparkling green eyes struck him dumb, the fond smile gracing Dean’s lips like none Castiel had ever seen before. His eyes tracked the movement as Dean leaned in, Cas’ eyes crossing as plush lips pressed to his hairline, then between his eyes, then the tip of his nose, and before Castiel even knew what was happening, he felt a finger hook under his chin, tilting his head up just a fraction more, and those lips were on his.

He felt a surge of energy crackle along his skin though he remained motionless, and he felt Dean’s smile as the lights around them flickered. “Easy tiger.” 

Castiel could only blink as Dean reached to close the laptop, leaning over the side of the bed to place it on the floor before coming back in with both hands, taking Castiel’s face and holding it with such reverence as his eyes searched Castiel’s. His brow creased.

“You okay?”

Castiel’s eyelids fluttered as Dean’s thumbs smudged his cheekbones, a tender gesture meant to soothe before one stretched to smooth the crinkle in his brow, and Castiel could only nod. He felt… amazing. Warm and clean and… _powerful_. The lights flickered again as he reached out with his grace, feeling his wings twitch and spread. Dean’s face smoothed to awe as his eyes flicked over Cas’ shoulder and back again. Dean’s mouth snapped shut, lips puckering as if trying to hold in a laugh, but he ultimately failed, snorting a bit as his face broke into a wide grin. Castiel felt his own lips part as a smile tugged at the corners.

“Quit.” Dean reached to pinch at Castiel’s nipple through the thin cotton of his t-shirt, and Cas’ back arched. Dean grinned harder. “Not that I don’t appreciate the mating dance, but it’s hell on the wiring. Let’s just get down to business, hmm?” Dean was smiling right until their lips met and…

_#_

Sharp pain in the back of his head brought Castiel back to reality, and he realized he was on his knees, hands braced against the stone floor. The Elders flocked to him then, screeching and swatting at the young guard who was being dragged back by another. Their shouts were a cacophony in his head though they made no sound. He hadn’t been able to hear them before now, only the queen.

He looked down at himself as the old females hooked arms under his elbows, urging him back up to his feet, and saw that every inch of his skin was covered in golden ink, like an elaborate henna tattoo. He recognized the shapes on his arms, seeing similar on his Qu- _the_ queen. He wondered how long he’d been out and what’d they’d done to him during that time.

Castiel winced as a booming voice, echoed in his head. “The time has come. Her majesty Queen Raisa approaches to claim her consort!”

Castiel looked up and, at the entrance of the cave, saw the silhouette of a figure and was struck dumb by the beauty of her. She seemed to glide toward him, the maids that flanked her sides, casting juniper blossoms at her feet as she made her way towards him, the thin shift of white silk doing little to hide the shape of her body. Her black hair hung down her back in shining waves, framed her heart-shaped face, and he found his arms reaching out to her, fingers grappling as she came within arms reach. Her hand caught his, palm soft in his own.

A flash of a dream or maybe a memory hit his mind like a discordant note - warm skin against his, hands traveling over the flat planes and hard muscles of a back, the scrape of stubble against his neck - and then it was gone. Castiel blinked hard, the face of his queen coming into focus once again, and she blinked, her tender brow wrinkling ever so slightly. Castiel brought his hands up to hold her face, thumbs smoothing away her worry. The gesture… it felt… familiar, but not as if he’d done it before as if it’d been done to him.

“ _Get away from him!”_

The echo of a voice against the stone walls nearly brought Castiel to his knees after what felt to him like an eternity of physical silence. Gunshots boomed, and Castiel wanted to reach for his queen but felt as if his ears were bleeding. She had ahold of him, her head turned towards the entrance of the cave while her hands wrapped around his elbows to keep him from sinking to the ground. 

It was too bright, Castiel’s eyes watering as he tried to look past her and saw Dean hurtling towards them at full tilt, knife raised. His queen’s attention begged for his own, and he obeyed, eyes moving to hold hers as Dean took a flying leap from the cavern floor up onto the dais. 

Castiel wanted to shout, to warn, or stand to protect, but his queen held him steady, her dark eyes conveying the silent request to stay still, and he gladly complied, though anxiety prickled along his skin. Dean appeared over her shoulder, glowing at the edges just like when he’d found him in Hell, so very bright Castiel had to squint. The Djinn Queen turned just as Dean was about to bring the blood-soaked silver knife down, and Castiel felt her grip slide down to his wrist, thumb aligning with his pulse point as her other hand caught Dean in the same place. Blue light engulfed all three.

_#_

Dean was pressing kisses down the center of his chest, Castiel’s eyes blinking at the cracks in the ceiling, so he was unprepared for the wet warmth of Dean’s mouth around the tip of his cock. He nearly arched completely off the bed, wide blue eyes crashing into lustful green before they skittered away. Dean’s hand came up to grip him, a steadying gesture as he licked his lips before taking him in again, this time sucking him in deeper, the flat of his velvet tongue pressing and rolling firmly against the sensitive spot beneath the head.

Castiel’s eyes rolled back, hand reaching to thread into too-short hair, dull nails scratching at Dean’s scalp when he couldn’t hold on. He was lost in the pleasure of it, Dean’s hands moving to run over his thighs as his mouth dropped all the way down. His own cry of ecstasy startled him, almost choking on it, and Dean’s mouth was suddenly gone.

Cas opened his eyes, feeling the mattress depress on either side of his legs at different intervals before Dean’s knees sunk into the sheets on either side of his hips. Castiel was mesmerized by him, miles of tanned, freckled skin, the muscles of his thighs bulging as he kneeled over him, one hand jerking himself lazily. Castiel watched Dean savor it, wetting his perfectly pink lips before biting the bottom one when he added a twist of his wrist at the end. 

Castiel knocked Dean’s hand away, jealousy and lust mixing together as his own hand closed around Dean, watching the younger man’s head tip back, mouth opening in a silent ‘O’ of pleasure. Dean rocked into Cas’ fist, one hand reaching to run his fingertips over his own collarbone before flattening his palm against his chest and letting it slide down. 

Cas watched as that hand disappeared over Dean’s hip to reach behind, the shadow of it falling between his legs, and Castiel’s mouth went dry, watching the roll of Dean’s shoulder and hearing his sharp gasp as he penetrated himself with his own fingers. Cas let go of Dean’s dick, reaching to grip his thighs hard, and Dean’s head fell back with a low moan, hips rocking against his own hand, quads tensing back against Castiel’s fingertips.

“I’m ready.”

Dean’s whisper was breathless as his fingers slipped out, one hand planting on Castiel’s chest as his other found Cas’ dick and positioned it at his entrance. A pulse of worry flashed through Cas but as Dean rubbed against him, teasing his hole with the tip of Cas’ cock, Castiel felt something flex inside him, and Dean gasped again. Suddenly the friction was slick and sloppy instead of damp and teasing. 

“How’d you-“ Dean’s question was strangled off in a moan when the head of Castiel’s dick slipped in easily, almost on accident, and neither could form a coherent thought as Dean gave in to gravity and lust, sliding down to sit flush against Cas’ lap.

Castiel gulped in great lungfuls of air, the tight warmth around his cock, sending shivers across his skin and pulses of want tugging in his balls as the lights flickered again. His hands closed over Dean’s hips, a grounding touch and Dean’s head tipped forward, pupils blown wide with lust. Castiel’s shoulder blades flexed against the mattress, the flutter of wings sounding around them as Dean’s palms flattened against Castiel’s chest. He leaned forward, brow crinkling as Cas slipped out of him slow before his expression melted into absolute bliss, head tipping back as he rolled his hips back, taking him in once again. 

Cas watched, pleasure coursing through him while Dean concentrated on the feeling of it all, eyes closed as he began to rock steadily, settling into a grinding rhythm that searched for _more_. He found it after a moment, a shift of his weight, and suddenly his fingertips were pressing into Castiel’s skin hard enough to bruise, a guttural sound coming from Dean’s chest. His hips sped, lifting and lowering so that the slap of skin against skin harmonized with their labored breathing and heady moans.

Cas gathered Dean’s dick in his hand, feeling its weight before squeezing, reveling in the feeling of hot suede skin over rigid steel. Dean’s moans heightened to sharp whines, bouncing harder against Castiel’s lap. Castiel watched his face with laser focus, seeing how the swipe of his thumb against the head made all the muscles in Dean’s abs tense, and his ass clench down on him hard. 

“Cas…” Dean gulped, wetting dry lips, his tone breathless and absolutely wrecked. “Cas… fuck you’re gonna make me come.”

Castiel suddenly wanted Nothing more, feeling his shoulders lift as his wings stretched, the lights blinking on and off as he tightened his grip, jerking harder while his other hand guided Dean’s hips to move faster. Dean’s fingers were curling into claws, the bite of his nails leaving half-moons in Cas’ skin, his belly tightening and releasing as the wave built higher. Castiel’s hand left Dean’s hip, fingers reaching, and when they grazed the stubble of Dean’s jaw, green eyes met blue, and suddenly Castiel’s pleasure was right there at the surface, ready to explode.

Dean came with a wail that lit Castiel’s orgasm on fire, his hips canting up to chase the clench of Dean’s ass as he came, thick and hot over Castiel’s hand. Castiel’s head dug back into the pillow, a deep moan rumbling from his chest as the bedside lamps blew, shattered glass echoed by the burst of the bulbs in the hall outside the room, one after the other. 

Dean was still keening high in his throat, hands pawing weakly at Castiel’s chest, and Cas could feel Dean’s thighs trembling under his own weight. Castiel reached up again, fingers brushing a cheek, and Dean turned his head into the touch, lips brushing Castiel’s palm before it fell to land on Dean’s bicep.

_#_

A melodic yell shattered the fantasy into pieces, Castiel blinking hard and finding he had one hand still gripped around the Djinn Queen’s elbow as she held his. His other hand was gripped around Dean’s elbow and Dean’s around his. The Djinn Queen’s other arm held Dean as she held Castiel. 

_Why didn’t you say that you belonged to another?_

The Djinn Queen’s voice rippled through Castiel’s consciousness, and he blinked up at her, instinctively curling away, but there was no malice in her words or her face, just a sad curiosity.

_I don’t, my queen. Dean is…_ Castiel looked over at Dean, who was looking right back, face pale and eyes wide. _Technically, we share a profound bond.”_

Dean’s thoughts broke in. _Technically nothin’ he saved me. In Hell, he found me and brought me home._ A whisper of _I need him_ and _he’s mine_ chanted as an undercurrent, muffled but earnest as if trying to break the surface.

Castiel’s jaw clenched as his chest swelled, and he knew that if he’d had any grace left in his body, his wings would have flared with pride.

_I release you from your contract_.

Dean and Castiel collapsed into each other when the Djinn Queen released them both, heads knocking together hard. Dean cursed as Castiel winced, peering up at the queen. Surely it wasn’t that simple. Her lips tipped up, the golden tattoos on her face shimmering with her amusement.

_I am not one to tamper with a soul bond._

“A what now?” Dean squinted, rubbing at his head as Castiel’s brow creased in confusion.

_When I touched you both, your deepest desire was the same. Your dreamscape merged and…_ Castiel wasn’t sure if Djinns could blush, but the queen very much looked like she wanted to. _…I’ve never seen two souls connect so seamlessly.._

“I don’t have a soul.” Castiel’s head tipped to the side, eyes squinting.

“Lady, that was _private_ ,” Dean ground out through gritted teeth, and Castiel looked over to find his face tomato red, hand trembling where it held on to Cas’ elbow.

_Of course_. The queen inclined her head and returned her gaze to Castiel again. _Your grace, then.”_ Her dark eyes narrowed, peering into his eyes. _“Though, technically, there isn’t much left._

“Again with the ‘technically,’” Dean snorted under his breath and Castiel gave him a sharp look while the Queen frowned and ultimately decided to move on without comment.

_I only ask that you allow myself and my people to leave here unscathed, and should I call upon you again in the future, you’ll lend me aid._

Castiel glanced at Dean, who gazed back, eyes tight with his mouth turned down. Dean didn’t like deals. Castiel pressed his lips together and turned his gaze back to the queen. 

_I find your terms agreeable._

Dead grumbled under his breath but Castiel gave his elbow a squeeze and he silenced. The queen smiled softly, and Castiel found himself smiling back. She really was very lovely. _You’re free to go._ She nodded her head towards the entrance, and Castiel watched as the crowd parted, leaving the way to the mouth of the cave clear. 

Dean and Castiel leaned against each other to get to their feet, each giving a respectful nod of their head to the Djinn Queen before turning to step down from the dais on wobbly legs. Sam stood off to the side, looking awkward and a little confused, but one sharp look from Dean had him scurrying over, falling into step behind them as they walked slowly towards freedom, the eyes of the other Djinn weighing heavy on them until they stepped into the twilight chill.

The sun was nearly gone, and Castiel shivered hard, feet sinking into white sand. Sam shucked out of his flannel and draped it around Cas’ shoulders, the hem hanging just far enough to make him decent. They were silent on the nearly two-mile trek back to the car. Sam falling back behind the other two under the guise of protecting their backs but really more of an effort to give them space. Neither seemed to notice that they were still attached to each other, hands clasped at elbows, wrist to wrist, forearms aligned even as they struggled across the sand.

Dean gave a sharp whistle as they approached the car, and Sam looked up, hand raising on instinct to catch the keys as they sailed over to him. Dean opened the back passenger door, helping Cas into the backseat while Sam grabbed some old army blankets from the trunk. Dean laid the blanket across half the seat and encouraged Cas to move onto it before spreading it across the other half as well. Sam was surprised when Dean crawled in after him.

“Sammy get the door.”

Sam did as he was bid, shaking his head as he rounded the car to climb into the driver’s seat. He made a show of adjusting the mirrors to watch his brother help Cas thread his arms through the flannel around his shoulders before shucking out of his own and draping it across Cas’ chest. Castiel’s head dipped, nose burying in the collar while Dean was distracted by shaking out another blanket, tossing it around him, bundling him up before wrapping a protective arm around his shoulder.

“You warm enough?” Dean’s low murmur was more vibration than sound, and Castiel nodded though his teeth still chattered. Dean pulled him closer, tucking his head against his neck and Castiel’s eyes closed, muscles unfurling for the first time in what felt like weeks as he slumped into the warmth of Dean’s body.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel’s nose brushed Dean’s pulse point. 

Dean adjusted his neck so that his chin rested atop Castiel’s head as he let his body slide sideways to wedge himself in the corner where the seatback met the door, knees spreading wide. In one sinuous motion, Dean guided Cas to turn, shifting his body across his lap so that his hips rested between Dean’s thighs and he was able to curl completely into Dean’s chest, Dean’s arms circling him completely in a bearhug bundle that made Sam feel like he was intruding on something intimate. He cleared his throat as he fired up the engine.

They were quiet as the Impala trundled through the sand, Dean’s jaw resting against Cas’ temple, eyes staring unseeing out the window at the sand that almost looked like it was glowing in the moonlight. Castiel, relaxed but awake, focused on the kick drum of Dean’s heartbeat and the novelty of being held. 

They were halfway to Carlsbad when Dean finally spoke. “Sam.”

“Yeah?”

“What… what was the ritual again? The…” Dean gestured, and Sam tucked his chin down, eyes returning to the road. 

“Uh, well the consort is cleansed and adorned by the elders…”

Dean looked down, and Cas turned his face up to him, the lights of passing cars making the golden patterns on his face shimmer. Dean’s lips twitched. “Check.”

“Then the queen comes in with her maids and accepts the consort’s offering, which if he’s…er… it’s a species they can feed on, that’s usually the offering.” Sam shifted in his seat.

“And that’s it?” Dean’s eyes were narrowed in the rearview, and Sam pressed his lips together.

“Then the queen enters the consort’s dreamscape to assess his deepest desire and if she’s satisfied with what she finds, she allows him to enter hers and when they resurface they’re married.” 

Sam winced, feeling his shoulders bunch up, chancing a look in the rearview again and found Cas’ face contorted in puzzlement and Dean’s brows drawn down, lips puckered in thought. Cas’ head lifted, gazing up at Dean.

“Dean…”

“Yeah.” Dean’s tone was an agreement, not a question. Sam’s eyes narrowed.

“I think-“

“Technically speaking? I think you’re right.”

Castiel tucked his head back under Dean’s chin. “Do you want-”

“Yeah. Hey Sam?”

Sam’s voice was cautious. “Yes?” 

“Hang a left at Albuquerque will you?”

Sam’s head whipped to look over his shoulder. “Wha- Why?”

Dean sighed, and a smile tugged at Castiel’s lips as he burrowed deeper into Dean’s chest. “Because if I’m _technically_ already married I might as well hit up the Little White Chapel and make it legal. Vegas is, what? 12 hours from here?”

Sam glanced at them in the rearview grinning. “Technically? About 12 and a half”

Dean flipped him off before he settled further back into the seat, tucking his nose into Castiel’s hair, and both allowed themselves to fall asleep to the sound of tires on the highway and the steady beat of their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/Kudos are <3
> 
> [Visit me on Tumblr](https://desti-feeels.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
